Fleeting Moments
by Asha3
Summary: Living. Deceiving. Believing. Denying. Pretending. Forgiving. Loving. Smiling. Crying. Touching. Kissing. Those things make everything they are in the past, the present, and the future. /SasuSaku drabble anthology/
1. Lies

**Fleeting Moments  
**//SasuSaku// Anything could happen in a single fleeting moment.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N:** This is just some non-time-consuming SasuSaku love outlet for me. I don't have much time to concentrate on bigger writing project for now.

**!IMPORTANT!** please keep in mind that the drabbles are **unrelated** with each other (unless stated otherwise). Also, watch for the **mature content** tag.

* * *

**Lies**

_"Truth is beautiful, without doubt; but so are lies."_

(Ralph Waldo Emerson)

* * *

**[1] I won't forgive you [1]**

The first time she said the words to _him_, they were quiet and shaky. Her body shook with agonizing emotions while clutching Naruto's unmoving body to her chest. Inside, her heart was screaming. Tears were blurring her vision, drenching her cheeks, falling to the dark red pool that colored the earth.

Rising her sea-green eyes to meet his empty black orbs, she repeated.

"I won't forgive you."

They were stronger, firmer, and unwavering.

But the little fragment that she hid in her heart whispered that no matter how many times she repeated the words, it can never be the truth.

* * *

**[2] It's Just a Cold [2]**

"Forehead, you sure it's nothing?" Ino asked worriedly.

Leaning her head on the cool white ceramic of the lavatory, Sakura groaned miserably, "Yeah, just a cold."

"You've had this 'cold' since you got back from Rain Country."

Sakura just laughed dryly.

"I'll get some warm water," the blonde sighed. The door closed behind her with a soft click.

Left alone in the bathroom, Sakura closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, waiting for the next wave of nausea. Slowly, her pale hand move to caress the skin just below her navel affectionately.

"Sasuke-kun…. Where are you now?" she whispered.

* * *

**[3] I hate you [3]****  
*****MATURE CONTENT***

Sasuke entered her with one swift thrust, slamming her body against the wall.

Primed and ready after a vicious session of foreplay. Sakura came hard, her core clamped tightly around his hot member. She threw her head back, screaming to the dark ceiling.

A primal growl ripped out from his throat. Hooking one of her leg around his waist, his hips slammed forcefully and moved in jackhammer thrusts. "Say it," he ordered hoarsely, teeth scrapping the naked skin of her shoulder.

Riding the waves of her orgasm, Sakura finally gave in. "I hate you…," she whimpered, tears pricking her eyes.

* * *

**[4] I don't love you [4]**

When it was over, they sank to the floor. He twisted his body at the last moment so she landed on his chest. They lay there panting, skin to skin, limbs tangled, naked.

Sluggishly, he raised his hand to tenderly caress her cheek. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Again, she could feel the tears threatening to fall. "Why?" she asked. It was the only word that could get past her lips, even though there are millions of things that she wanted to say.

He looked at her, a strange glint in his onyx orbs. "Because I'm tainted," he finally replied.

* * *

** [5] It's so cold out here [5]**

Delicious shiver slithered down Sakura's body as something cool and silky met the bare skin of her shoulders. Sasuke's black coat had somehow landed on her. Blinking confusedly, the pink head turned towards the man who was walking by her side. However, she was unable to see his face because he had quickly looked away.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"It's cold. You'll freeze," he replied curtly, still looking away.

Sakura closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. His scent of storm and fire filled her senses. A knowing smile slowly bloomed on her polished lips.

Maybe Sasuke liked her little black dress after all.

* * *

**[6] Of course we're friends [6]**

"Sakura-chan is going to kill you, you know," said Naruto to Sasuke as he sank down the sofa in their shared apartment.

The Uchiha grunted before replying, "You and Kakashi agreed to it."

"Well yeah, but we didn't tell you to send the boy directly to ER. Did you use Sharingan?"

"Hn."

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "How long are you going to keep pretending that you don't care about Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke glared at his bestfriend, "I care. She's a teammate."

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Teme, a teammate doesn't beat an amorous boy in jealous rage."

"Hn."

"Exactly."

* * *

** [7] I'm not feeling well [7]**

"Does it still hurt?" her eyes peered up to him. Her hand that was emitting green chakra hovered a few centimeters above the recently disappeared gash on his stomach.

Looking down upon the crown of her cotton pink hair, Sasuke allowed himself a few seconds before replying with a "Hn."

"Still hurt, doesn't it?" she frowned, pouting subconsciously. Attentively, she returned her focus back on his invisible wound.

Leaning further against the shady tree, while trying to ignore Naruto's loud gloating, with Sakura by his side, Uchiha Sasuke continued to pretend.

The wound had stopped hurting since ten minutes ago.

* * *

**Notes:** I stopped at 7 because that's their team number. Each dabble are exactly 100 words.

Yes, Sakura's pregnant on [2]

[3] and [4] is kind of related.

Thank you for reading! Please tell me your favorite moment!

**REVIEW! **


	2. Still Ice

******Disclaimer:** Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Still Ice**

_ This novel sense of tranquility between them, she didn't know what to do with it.  
_

* * *

They were a blur of black and red among the snowy pine forest, and when their round finally ended outside the patrol station, he handed her a water canteen without words. She muttered thanks and took a few mouthful of icy water before turning to join the rest of their team in the warm vicinity of the wooden cabin.

He remained unmoving, so Sakura hesitated, taking in his dark blue shadow against the pure whiteness of winter in the vast clearing. When she approached him, his head inclined just the slightest to acknowledge her presence. She came to stand next to him, gazing at the pale grey sky overhead.

Sakura was wary to address this sense of tranquility between them. In contrast to Naruto's immediate welcome, Sakura felt that their acquaintance still came too quickly, even after six months since they have marched out the war as victors. The completeness of Team 7 was all she had wanted, but now that they were actually together, she didn't know what to do with it.

They were Team 7 again, but not the same. They will never be the same again. The war had poisoned their innocence. It had shifted their reality so fundamentally that each and every one of them was left with their own personal deep scars.

"It's nice out here during the winter, isn't it?" she asked after a while, breaking the deafening silence.

"Aa," he replied.

"Quiet?" she wanted to clarify, to understand the stranger he had become.

Sasuke shook his head. "Peaceful."

She saw exactly that quietude within the dark depth of his eyes, and everything suddenly became very clear. What she felt may not be not the same thing: a gentle flowing adagio as compared to the ardent allegrezza she'd felt as a child. But the melody was familiar. It was a song of tomorrow and yesterday, singing softly in her heart once more.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Reviews will make me happy :D  
**

**A/N: **Written for rosaxx50, her prompt was 'angst' and 'snowpatrol'. This story is unbetaed, please excuse the errors. To make requests, go to my **LJ page** (links in my profile).**  
**


End file.
